A Love Anthem
by waffletoast215
Summary: Megaman decides to test out the power of a robot master named Love Woman who has the ability to make people temporarily more friendly towards one another. However, when he tests it out on Sonic, Sonic acts...strangely. Will Rock be able to get a break from Sonic's never ending passion? Features my OCs Love Woman/Anthem and Dr. Vega.


Rock was sitting on the couch when Roll entered the room. "Hey, Rock, do you know when that Dr. Vega and her new robot are coming over?"

Rock looked at his sister. "Pretty soon. I kinda wish Dad had scheduled the meeting for later, since Sonic is coming over soon, too…"

"Oooh, your boyfriend?" She teased.

Rock blushed and averted his gaze.

"Y'know, Valentine's Day is tomorrow. Are you gonna do anything?" She asked.

"Well, Sonic said he might come over in the afternoon and we could do whatever."

"Whatever? You don't even have plans?" She said with disbelief.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Rock and Roll rushed into the room to see Dr. Light opening the door.

In the doorway was a girl who looked like a teenager who had brown hair and a pair of glasses. Standing next to her was a robot that also looked like a teenage girl that had blond hair; she wore a white shirt with a short red tie, and a plaid skirt.

"Ah, hello, Dr. Vega! And this must be Anthem?" Dr. Light greeted them.

"Yes, thanks for having me over!" Dr. Vega said.

Anthem curtsied. "I'm very grateful!"

"So, you said you were going to explain her function to me?" Dr. Light asked as he led the group towards the living room.

"Yes. Anthem can turn into Love Woman – Oh, why don't you show them now?"

"Sure!" The blond robot girl transformed, and donned armor that was colored peach and pink; she had a heart on her helmet as well as one on her chest. She held out her hand, and a staff with a heart on the end soon materialized in it.

"That staff is so cute!" Roll exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Dr. Vega said. "She uses it to fire her Affection Wave, which is something I'm working on to make people act friendlier towards one another when they're hit with it. It could be useful for stopping fights or war…right?"

"Interesting." Dr. Light scratched his chin. "May I see a demonstration?"

"Of course!" Dr. Vega responded. "She can do it, or you could copy it and try it for youself, Rock."

"Oh! Can I try? It sounds like fun!"

Love Woman held out her hand.

Rock transformed into Megaman, shaking her hand. His armor changed to a pink and peach color scheme.

"So, who should I test it out on?" Megaman asked.

"Anyone you want. It shouldn't have any negative effects. I think…" Dr. Vega appeared unsure.

"Yo, I'm here." Sonic announced, slamming the door open as he entered the house.

"Uh…" Megaman said. "Oh, hey, Sonic, since you're here, can I test out a new function on you? It won't hurt or anything."

"Sure." Sonic shrugged.

Megaman fired a pink wave from his mega buster onto Sonic. "So, how do you feel?" He asked.

Sonic rushed up to Rock, kissing him on the cheek. "Better than ever, my Rock!"

Love Woman smiled, her hands on her cheeks. She appeared elated.

"Maybe it's a bit too strong?" Dr. Vega wondered aloud, as she blushed and looked away. "Maybe I should've done more tests…"

"Does it make a difference that we were kind of a thing before?" Megaman asked as Sonic clung to him, kissing him over and over.

"No, that shouldn't affect how strong it is…" Dr. Vega appeared confused.

"How long does it last?" Megaman questioned.

"I'm not sure yet…" Dr. Vega admitted.

"I wish it lasted forever!" Love Woman exclaimed. "There's nothing better than love!" She giggled.

Dr. Vega's watch beeped. "Oh, we should get going now. But can you do me a favor and report to me the results?"

"I'll keep an eye on him." Megaman said as he watched the duo leave.

The next morning, Rock sat at the table in the living room. He held his E-Tank with both hands, slowly drinking out of it. _Thank goodness Sonic left last night...if he clung to me any longer I wouldn't have been able to recharge._

Sonic burst through the door. He zipped up to Rock, slid onto one knee, and held out a large bouquet of flowers. "Happy Valentine's Day, my Rock!"

"HMMMM?" Rock exclaimed with the straw still in his mouth.

"These flowers can't even compare to your beauty." Sonic continued.

"Sonic, it's 7AM." Rock said with an exasperated tone of voice.

"I know, sorry I'm late." Sonic picked up Rock and held him in his arms. "Now let's hurry!"

"But-" Rock protested.

Sonic ran out of the house before Rock could say anything more.

Sonic placed Rock down at a bench. "I'll be right back, beautiful!" He ran off and then reappeared a couple of minutes later with a heart shaped box of chocolates.

"These are for you, my love!" He said.

"Sonic, you know I can't eat food."

"It's the romantic thought that matters." Sonic blushed, appearing bashful.

Anthem, who was walking by, noticed the two of them sitting on the park bench and walked over. "Oooh! What a lovely couple you two are!"

"Uh, thanks…" Rock said. "But, can you help me? Your power still hasn't worn off and I haven't had a moment to myself all day."

"Are you sure? It looks like you're having fun, I don't see any problems at all!" She giggled.

"I mean, it was kinda fun at first, but it's been going on for almost 24 hours straight…"

"Well…at least you two aren't fighting!"

Rock sighed. "Do you or your mom have any fix for this at all?"

"Well, my mom was working on giving me a function that should allow me to see if it's still taking effect on people. But she's still working on that…"

"Will it be done soon?"

"I hope so."

"Y'know, Rock, maybe you should spend less time talking with that girl and more time with me." Sonic interrupted.

"I've been spending all day with you!" Rock protested.

"It's only 11! We gotta bunch more stuff to do!" Sonic stood up and picked Rock up again. "Bye, whatever your name was girl!" He zoomed off.

"There's nothing better than young love…" She sighed as she watched Sonic run off.

"Aaaand it's finished!" Sonic announced to Rock, who was nodding off to sleep. The two were eating lunch at an amusement park.

"Sonic, I really need to go home and recharge…"

Sonic ignored him, holding out a book. "It's a book showing all the reasons I love you."

Rock's eyes widened a bit. "Oh…" He took the book and smiled. "This is really sweet, you know?"

"Thanks. I can't wait to watch you read it-" He began.

"But I'm really tired so I think I'll read it later."

"Then I'll keep it safe." Sonic took the book back.

"But wait, no, I wanted to keep it…" Rock sighed.

"All right, Megs." Sonic handed the book back to him. "So, do you wanna go through the tunnel of love?"

"We already did that 12 times."

"How about we go to that ice cream stand?"

"How could you possibly still be hungry? We just did that."

"Fine, then." Sonic took out a piece of paper. "How about we plan our honeymoon?"

"H-honeymoon?" Rock blushed. "But, we're not even married…"

"You're right." Sonic took out a pen. "We should plan our wedding first."

"Wha, but…" Rock stammered. "Hey, um, would you like a drink? I could go home and get you one."

"There's drinks here-"

"They're better homemade!" Rock teleported away.

He appeared at Light Labs.

"Oh, hey Rock!" Roll greeted him. "How is your date with Sonic going?"

"Well, it would be good, if he wasn't still under that love spell. I feel like I don't have any room to breathe, even though I don't absorb oxygen or dispel carbon dioxide."

"Well, just, be patient with him. It'll wear off eventually."

"I guess so, but I'm exhausted." Rock took an E-Tank out of the fridge. "I should get back before he gets suspicious…what should I do?"

"Well, just appreciate that he loves you."

"Okay, I'll do that. Wish me luck!" Rock waved to his sister as he teleported back to the amusement park.

"Sorry about that." He said, sitting back down.

"Where's the drink?"

"The what?"

"You said you were getting me a drink, Rock?"

"Oh, I got thirsty on the way here and, uh, I drank it. Want me to go get another one?"

"Wait, since when can robots drink?"

"It was an E-Tank."

"Sweetie, you know I can't drink E-Tanks."

"Uh, it's the romantic thought that matters?"

Sonic hugged him. "Yeah, you're right, that was still nice of you to go all the way there for me."

"Uh, thanks." He smiled. "So, you wanna go into the tunnel of love again?"

"Yep!" Sonic gave him a thumbs up.

Later that night, Sonic escorted Rock home and stood with him on the front steps.

"Thanks for taking me to that restaurant, Sonic. And that movie, and that romantic lake, and that mountaintop, and that arcade."

"Anything for you, Rock!" Sonic kissed him on the cheek.

"But listen, you know the drill, I have to go and recharge before I run out of power, you know?" Rock asked.

"All right. Although I hate to leave you, I'll see ya tomorrow, right?"

Rock nodded and smiled. "Yep!"

Sonic took a ring out from behind his spines and threw it into the air where it transformed into a warp ring. He blew a kiss to Rock as he entered it and was warped away.

Rock sighed with relief. "That was exhausting. I hope every date from now on isn't that tiring…"

"How was that exhausting? That sounds like an adventure to me!" Anthem exclaimed.

"A-Anthem?" Rock stammered. "Where are you…?"

Anthem jumped up from behind the bushes. "Oh, I was just hiding there."

"Has Dr. Vega finished installing etiquette into you?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Never mind. What are you doing in the bushes in front of my house?"

"I was scanning Sonic to see if my wave has worn off."

"Dr. Vega already finished that feature?"

"Yessy! And we even tested it out on one of her friends today, so we know it works."

"…how long was I out…?" Rock muttered. "Well, you didn't need to scan Sonic now, I can tell it's still taking effect on him."

"No, it isn't."

"What do you mean? Did you see him there?"

"My scanners didn't pick up any of the physical symptoms of it. There's no trace of it, it's not there at all." She shrugged. "And we did some more testing, it only lasts for about 12 hours."

"Oh, well, it's good that you know how long it lasts now."

"Isn't it great! Love for half a day straight!" She exclaimed. "I hope we can invent a permanent one that lasts forever…" She reached into a pocket. "Oh, I almost forgot! This is for you!" She gave him a piece of chocolate.

"Oh, thanks, but, I can't really eat this…"

"I had my mom make them! It's for robots, it gives you energy."

"Really?" Rock took a bite. "Hey, this tastes pretty good!"

"I'm so happy you like it! I'm giving chocolate to everyone in the neighborhood because it's Valentine's Day. Isn't Valentine's Day great?"

Rock looked at the box of chocolates Sonic had bought him earlier. "It sure is…" He said quietly.

"Oh, I still gotta give out chocolate to everyone in the neighborhood!" Anthem skipped off.

Rock waved as she left. _She's something else…_ He thought.

He walked into the house and saw Roll making food. "Hey, did you know that Anthem was hiding in our bushes?"

"She was?" Roll asked. "I thought she left a half hour ago after she gave me and Dad the chocolate."

"Well, she was. And she scanned Sonic and said that her effect wore off, it only lasts for 12 hours."

"So, he was normal today?"

"Yep." Rock paused. "Wait…"

"What?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just gotta go do something." Rock went into his room and got out a journal and paper.

"Reasons why I love you, a book by Rock Light…" He muttered aloud. "Does that sound good?" He finished writing the title down. _It's the romantic thought that matters, I guess._ He thought as he started to write.


End file.
